


Perfect Match

by Sevq



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevq/pseuds/Sevq
Summary: Two lonely souls met, and that changed everything.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	1. I AM YOU/我就是你

序章  
十岁那年，约翰·华生第一次梦到它。  
说真的，那没什么好奇怪的。毕竟那甚至都不是他自己幻想出来。那座小花园就真实存在于外祖母的小庭院里，她一年四季的照顾着它，即使冬天也要去摆弄一下（据说是为了保持土壤的肥沃，约翰当时还太小，并不能真正明白其中的道理）。  
每逢初夏，矮矮的篱笆墙里便开满了玫瑰。成片的规模让它们看起来蔚为壮观。尤其是刚被浇过水之后，它们在阳光下根根挺立，每朵浓烈得仿佛都能滴出血来，连同身上那些微不足道的小刺都无比迷人又锋利。约翰呆呆的看着，感觉心跳在一点点加快。和着这个响声，他仿佛身处于某种奇异的薄雾之中。微风吹拂时，每束玫瑰都在轻微地颤动，透明的水珠无声滴落，他在那里听到了听到了歌声——某些温柔的低语，像是一种暗示，一种微妙的频率。有男性，也有女性，它们窸窸窣窣的说着话，声音几乎低不可闻。约翰侧着耳朵捕捉，却并不能理解其中的含义。  
哈利会说他入了魔。  
抱着胳膊，她有些不满。约翰似乎过于沉迷于那片不属于他的花园了。好吧，虽然她承认那的确很美，但每次来外祖母家过暑假的时候，约翰都像泰迪熊一样围着它转，那就意味着每当自己推搡着他的肩膀想像往常一样带他出去玩的时候，对方总是不情不愿。  
那一点也不可爱。  
约翰知道自己有多喜欢那个小花园，因此他一点也不奇怪它会跑到自己梦里来。只是……只是那个梦的感觉却有点怪了，并不是不好的那种，事实上，或许是太好了。  
像按下了暂停键的录音机，世界上没有了其他的响动，一点声音也没有。外祖母也不在，意识到自己做梦的时候，约翰下意识地环顾了下四周（毕竟她总是在照顾花草的那个），但他讶异的发现这空无一人。  
好奇的推开门，木门粗糙边缘摩擦着自己指尖的微刺感真实的让他心惊。被矮矮的白色木篱笆围起来的一片小花园里，除却旁边的玫瑰，中间只有条石子铺成的小路，以及一个漂亮的小藤椅（约翰想不起自己在哪里见过它）。走上前去，小石子在约翰脚底被踩出细碎的爆裂声。这很怪，虚幻和真实交替的感觉。但阳光太好了，约翰抬起头，满足的叹了口气。他好像身处于一块大型的彩色果冻当中，心也变得软乎乎了起来。躺在藤椅上晒着太阳，他听见他的花在歌唱，微风拂过脸颊，而他四肢放松，沉沉欲睡——  
直到闹钟把他叫醒。  
但约翰很快发现那不是偶然。它出现的频率如此之高，以至于约翰感觉自己真正的拥有了一片花园。虽然那仅存在于意念当中，但这里就像是某种净土，花永远不会衰败，阳光永远温暖迷人。躺在藤椅上，约翰一边咬着笔杆一边想到，如果这只存在于自己的想象，那他可以随便再种植些别的花不是吗？试探着播种了百合（那其实不能说是播种，只能是一个念头，他想象着自己拥有了百合），于是下一次，当约翰再次来到花园时，他真的看见了自己的百合。  
经过反复的试验，约翰发现，有时候无需是梦，只要他足够专注——这意味着消耗精神力——也可以凭借意念下沉到自己的花园中。而且越专注，这个精神图景似乎越与现实脱离。他的花园不能无限制的扩大，任何巨大的改变都会受到限制（约翰曾经尝试一口气种七种花，结果导致头痛欲裂）。随着年龄的增加，它在一点点扩大，这似乎是不可逆的进程，而他无需做出太多努力。这里花会自行开放，四季也并不分明，只是照顾会使它们盛开的更加美丽。  
与此同时，他似乎获得了额外的天赋，约翰把那归咎于花园的力量。那花了点时间，但他逐渐在实践中意识到，他似乎比之前更加擅长善于安抚人心。  
每当看到母亲或者哈利大哭，照顾的本能让他靠近（即使理智有时候并不认同他的做法。有一个细小的声音在说着，天啊，约翰，一次又一次，你能改变什么呢？），但修复的欲望如此强烈，他小心地拥抱住她们，在那些肢体触碰的暖意中抚慰着对方的痛楚（或许他应该成为一位医生，在小声劝慰着对方的时候，约翰这样想，毕竟他很擅长治愈）。虽然他的话语很普通——他毕竟不是个巧舌如簧的人，事实上，有时或许有些笨拙了——但奇怪的是，那总是有效。  
那些行为让他满足，尽管随之而来的经常是巨大的副作用——他的精神力在不断被消耗。偏头痛一点点追上了他。  
事情一直这样持续到约翰十六岁。父母的争吵愈演愈烈，他衣服下的淤青也渐渐无法遮掩，哈利已经从天真彻底过渡为叛逆，她愤怒的摔着东西，和父亲如出一辙，用尖叫着表达她的怨恨和不满——过载的情绪要把他击垮，约翰忘记了他的花园了。其实不能说是忘记，他躲藏。在人群当中，约翰试图让自己看起来普通，再普通些。他想逃离他的家。只要努力，努力逃出这些不就会好了吗？不是吗？他已经竭尽全力照顾着母亲了但他又改变得了什么？眼泪是懦弱的选择，但安慰就能粘合父母之间的伤口吗？  
花园的玫瑰开始凋零，阳光一点点下坠，约翰绷紧了嘴唇，在动物园的铁笼里看见了狼。  
囚禁在冰冷的禁锢后，狼被夺走了自由，但它眼神冷静，金色的眼睛直直地盯着他，神态并不凶狠，甚至是在探究。他几乎一瞬间就意识到了它和所有的野兽都不同（野兽也有智慧吗？约翰下意识地想）。  
有力的四肢肌肉紧绷，狼沉重而粗糙的呼吸着，但并不焦躁。四目相对时它用厚实的狼爪沉沉地拍打着地面，仿佛在召唤着什么。虽然近在咫尺，约翰没有真的伸出手去，他也没有必要，那一瞬间，他已经在大脑中感受到了它温暖又柔顺的毛皮，带着热度的鼻息湿润润地擦过他的掌心。  
你也感到孤独吗？  
狼看着他，懒洋洋地张开嘴，像在打哈欠一样，犬齿锋利如刀。  
但约翰没有被吓到，他的心在胸口里砰砰直跳。  
那天回家的时候，狼跟在他身后。  
这是幻觉。约翰下意识地解释。他很普通——强装镇定地往前走，他拼命提醒自己不要回头，不要回头，因为那不是真的——但狼不气也不恼。沉着又轻巧地甩了甩尾巴，它从容地漫步在他身后。阳光下狼的金色的皮毛微微的发着亮，强壮，美丽，肉垫踩在路上几乎没有任何声响。他们走了很久，直到约翰意识到没有人看见它，没有，而它似乎也没有任何离开的打算。  
他终于迟钝地意识到了如果他没疯，或许他的确有些不同。  
狼好像听到了他的声音，它大笑。  
你能听到我？一个想法一闪而过，约翰错愕的回头，下意识地捏紧了他的书包带。他没有真的说出来，他当然不能——然而狼已经跳上了台阶（看起来如此灵动，约翰这才注意到了它或许有多么危险），站的比自己高得多。居高临下地望着他，狼的眼睛里闪着奇异的光芒，它没有真的开口，但约翰却听得一清二楚。  
我就是你。狼这样说。


	2. A strange dream/一个奇怪的梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他梦到了一个人。一个他从未见过的、气质古怪但魅力十足的男人。

高中最后一年，约翰的父母选择了离婚。  
月台上的沙砾被行李箱的小轮碾过，发出了轻微的爆破声。安静地咬住下唇，约翰感觉前额慢慢湿润，细密的汗水在一点点从皮肤里渗出——这箱子有些年头了，四个小轮摇摆又不稳定。艰难地拖动它，约翰的左臂被坠得肌肉紧绷，隐隐作痛。  
亦步亦趋的跟在母亲和哈利身后，他们彼此之间没有交流，这时候也不再适合有什么交流——微妙的尴尬就是全部内容。  
跟在约翰的左侧，狼时不时小心地打量着他，金色的眼睛湿漉漉的温柔，看起来莫名像极了一条伤心的大狗。  
约翰没有直接去看，是从余光里察觉到的。错开眼神，约翰狼狈地低下头，被看透的想法让他感到脆弱——尽管他明知自己无法在它面前掩饰情绪，它就是他的精神体。  
两张有去无回的单程票里，约翰是三个人里最年轻的那个。而站在铁轨外，他只负责送行。  
这并不奇怪，真的。眨眨眼，约翰在心里安慰自己，毕竟哈利的表现着实令人忧心，她恨这个世界，自顾不暇，混乱不堪，以一种近乎自残的方式请求着家人的救援，相比自己，她的确是更应该从这个深渊里逃脱掉的人。只是心底有个声音小声地说着，我呢？在空无一人的峡谷，在黑暗的悬崖下层，他小声地询问着：可是我又做错了什么？  
“你会好好照顾好他的是吗，约翰？”这个“他”指的是父亲。母亲的情绪扑面而来，像洪水一样将约翰瞬间没顶，他感受到了她的痛楚、心碎、愧疚和不舍——恍惚的抬眼看向她，约翰发现了她半干的眼泪在日光下像极了两条干枯扭曲的小河。  
如果有力气的话，他真的很想帮她擦掉那个。  
紧紧地咬着唇，约翰看向哈利——眼眶泛着红，他的姐姐沉默着躲开了自己，转身去寻找车位，欲盖弥彰一样的心虚。约翰看到了。真讽刺，情绪是任何人都无法向他隐藏的东西。  
他没有回答，只是点了点头，约翰不知道自己还能做出什么其他的任何表情，毕竟他一直是家里最听话的那个，这就是他的角色。  
时间到了，鸣笛声响起，车门在眼前缓缓关闭，母亲的眼睛隔着玻璃波光粼粼的闪烁。她用力挤出了一个笑容，似乎努力想让那看起来轻松些，但那不会——动弹不得地站在原地，约翰看着火车一点点远去，心脏跳得几乎要从嗓子眼里蹦了出来。想要奔跑的欲望如此强烈，那让他险些就不管不顾地追上去。但那太傻了，真的，就，别让一切那么显得难堪——  
裤脚被拽了两下，约翰仓皇地眨了两下眼，眼泪猝不及防地坠向地面，激起了一点灰尘。像机器人一样麻木不仁地低下头，他看到在自己脚边呜呜叫着的狼。  
那一瞬间，他好像把周围的信息都屏蔽掉了，他只能听见某种奇异的白噪音，感受到周围摩肩接踵的人群，但那一切都好像被隔离开了。他听到喧嚣和告别声，那些响起的或者挂断的电话，隐隐的啜泣，还有许多久别重逢和破涕而笑交相辉映，但那些声音越来越小，越来越虚幻，他的狼在此时无限放大，仿佛成为了世界的中心。咬着他的裤脚，它固执而温和地拽着他，像是在小声地劝慰，不，你不是孤独一人。  
一瞬间被击中了的委屈让这个年轻人只想俯下身抱住它，把湿润润的脸深深埋进对方温暖的皮毛——但他不能，人们会惊愕的看着他，就像围观一个酒鬼或是精神病。  
毕竟在其他人眼中，约翰的身边并没有一只狼的精神体，那只是一团虚无的空气。  
所以——稍微把目光分一点给他的狼，约翰看到它百无聊赖地支起前肢，大大地打了个哈欠——你怎么可能真的懂我？在你甚至看不到它的情况下？  
约翰当然没有这样说，他不可能这样对任何人开口。面对面坐着，他的心理医生眨眨眼睛，细长的手指下意识地分开，做了个开放的姿势。约翰的目光只在她颜色更浅一些的掌心上多停留了一秒，就等到了那句一模一样的开头，如此的重复。  
“所以你的博客写得怎么样了？”她问道。  
为了确认自己真的没疯，约翰打小就没放下过心理学相关的书，他们算是半个同行——女人的姿态恰到好处，不强势但也不过于软弱，习惯性的表现出专业，松弛有度的问询，对待他就像其他普通的退伍士兵那样，那几乎就是一个“嘿，我很可靠”的信号。虽然她不会直接说，但每个表情都在低声地劝说着他，“相信我——”那双深棕色的眼睛定定地望着他，像驯化着那些失落痛楚又无助的野兽。  
这是她的工作，可关键是她并没有自己想象中的那么聪明——虽然有些刻薄，但完全是事实。  
听到了他的心声，狼懒洋洋地笑了一下。在心理医生的椅子旁边，它蜷缩起了身子，把自己围成一条暖和和的羊毛围巾——好吧，看来漫长又机械的心理治疗过程让它也感到无聊了。他的狼有时候表现得像只会撒娇的大型犬科，那让约翰曾经一度怀疑它没有任何攻击性，尽管后来看来并非如此（想到这，约翰的眼神里闪过一丝疼痛）。  
收回稍微偏移的目光，他掩饰着自己低落的情绪，条件反射地笑笑，拿上面对陌生人时一贯礼貌又疏离的表情，尽管那多少有些僵硬——没人会在跟别人聊天时稳定出神地望向另一个方向，仿佛那里确实有个鲜活的生物一样。看在上帝的份上，退役老兵的身份已经够他吃的了，这意味着被迫接受政府安排的心理治疗，他可绝不想再在病历上添点什么精神分裂臆想症之类的危险名词，他刚找到的小诊所工作恐怕就要不保。  
收拾起唇角边那一点欲盖弥彰的笑容，约翰清了清嗓子，“很好，事实上。”他舔了下嘴唇，补充道，“博客进展得不错。”  
撒谎。慢慢支棱起了耳朵，他的狼缓缓睁开了一点眼。趴在原地，表情嘲弄又慵懒的望向约翰，它金色的眼睛里满是揶揄的笑意。  
你真的从不擅长这个，从不。张开嘴，狼用力打了个哈欠，那看起来莫名的像极了一个笑容。会相信这种拙劣谎言的人恐怕还没诞生。  
“你还什么都没开始写吧。”心理医生指出，一针见血，阖着眼的狼从喉咙里发出两声漫不经心的附和，这答非所问的一切让约翰感到厌倦，“而你刚写下了依然不信任任何人。”他在自己意识到之前就已经开口。  
“你颠倒着读出了我写的东西。”心理医生放下了手中的笔，那细小的声音在空旷安静的房间里听起来格外分明，约翰突然恨自己情绪的波动了，他不该暴露出这个。“知道我什么意思了?”女人下意识地分开了手，又是那个动作——  
“约翰，你是个军人。”那个词激活了一些记忆，约翰皱皱起了眉，于是他的狼立刻无声地起身来到他身边，“从这个身份到普通人需要一个过程。”女人静静说着，却像个背景板，狼金色的眼睛凝望着他，约翰真的很想立刻对它摇摇头，说自己没事，那没什么，但他不能在陌生人面前动作。

“……把你的遭遇写在博客上会有很大帮助。”  
遭遇指的是什么？约翰想问。他三十岁了，大大的眼袋深深坠在眼睛下方，左肩时不时钻心的剧痛，难以名状的疲惫早已深入骨髓。为了躲避，他逃也似的来到这儿，一腔孤勇地拿着伦敦大学医学系的录取通知书准备脱胎换骨。如果他必须去治愈某些人，约翰想，那他希望那些努力卓有成效，所以军医，不管是心灵还是身体，他注定能给予更多——  
直到一颗斜射入左肩的子弹把他重新送回了这里。在生死线上痛苦的沉浮，他挣扎着，清醒后却发现这座自己深爱的城市已将自己远远抛弃在身后。小半个人生绕着伦敦打着转，这里已经俨然成了他的第二故乡——可他却无着无落，孤单影之，这么大的城市，居然没有一个让他有参与感的地方。他朝九晚五的工作，努力像正常人一样生活，心里却越来越空，空到风吹过能听到空落落的回声——  
坎大哈就是这样，寂寞被一万倍的放大。在碧蓝如洗的天空中，约翰看到流沙一点点下落。无遮挡的日光照射让那些颗粒泛起细腻美妙的微光，像极了高温熔化后流淌的金子。但黄沙一点点淹没花园，淹没掉那些色彩浓烈诡谲堪比横飞血肉的玫瑰，淹没他在空地里为战友们竖起的墓碑。这画面近乎残忍。他清楚明白的记得那些黑色的大理岩上怎样沾染过自己的眼泪，倾倒下来的酒水又是如何湿润泥土晕染出沉重的深黑。  
墨绿色的军靴软软地陷入滚烫的黄沙中，约翰深一脚浅一脚地走着，像在沙漠中迷路的旅客一样茫然四顾。但往日不可追。  
他失去了他的花朵，精神图景不可逆转的变为荒漠。这里空旷，孤独，死寂，他被晒得头晕眼花，热气从脚底蒸腾直喉头，背脊却隐隐感觉到了冷意。  
伦敦不是他的战场，他无家可归。  
回忆让约翰感觉喉咙仿佛被坚硬的物体堵住，喉结艰难地上下滚动了一下，他的狼沉默地靠了过来，安静地蜷缩在约翰脚边。狼的皮毛厚实又温暖，它贴近自己，撒娇一样蹭着他，指尖轻飘飘地擦过去，约翰的视线下垂，恍若无物一样略过。  
“我的生活平淡无奇。”他这样说着。真的，他没有任何倾诉的欲望。  
直到这样的生活被一个梦打破。  
这本该是普通的一天，约翰想说——毕竟它跟从前一样，他照惯例从噩梦中惊醒，然后呆坐在窗边，他的狼扑上来舔着他被汗水和眼泪濡湿的脸，直到他一点点恢复意识，冷静下来去做早餐。当然，只是一人份，精神体不需要进食。接着花三十分钟搭乘地铁去上班，在小诊所里兢兢业业的工作直到最后一刻，再拖着疲惫的身躯回到家，吃饭，收拾好自己，入睡——所以那个梦不知从何而来，似乎也没有任何触发点，毕竟约翰那段时间也没有看电影。但它就是发生了。  
他梦到了一个人。一个他从未见过的、气质古怪但魅力十足的男人。他有着一头浓密蓬松的黑色卷发，像小马鬃一样被打理柔顺又漂亮。约翰看不到他的正脸，但对方希腊雕塑般轮廓分明的侧脸已经足以令人印象深刻。透过两道窗，他看到对方在另一栋楼里高举起手，着魔一样地凝视着指尖中那一小颗白色的胶囊颗粒，他倨傲的下巴紧绷，高耸的颧骨锋利到像是能把空气割伤。  
对面一个戴着灰色鸭舌帽的老男人嘴上噼里啪啦说个不停，似乎在怂恿着什么。约翰一句都听不见，但就是感觉他脸上的笑一看就是典型反派不怀好意——该死！眼看着男人纤细的手指越靠越近，约翰的心在胸口跳得飞快，条件反射地想要大喊，警告对方立刻住手，停止犯傻，但他意识到自己根本不知道对方的名字。  
男人明知危险却飞蛾扑火，就像被困在某种魔咒当中。微微张开嘴，他指尖颤抖又僵硬地逼近自己，似乎在理性边缘做最后的挣扎，千钧一发之际，约翰毫不犹豫地拔枪——  
他不知道自己的勃朗宁是怎么在那的，他甚至不知道所有事情的前因后果。但枪声已经震耳欲聋的响起，戴着鸭舌帽的老人应声倒地。猛地颤了下身，胶囊从卷发男人的指尖跌落。危机解除。稳稳地握着枪，约翰坚如磐石般站在原地，呼吸一错不错，表情冷静，尽管散发着余热的枪管里飘出熟悉的硝烟气味让他浑身战栗。肾上腺素飙升的感觉如此之好，天，他才意识到自己这么想念这个。  
下一秒，男人如梦初醒般的骤然回头，像机敏的猎豹，他飞扑破碎的玻璃窗前，黑色皮手落上因为弹孔而破碎的玻璃。  
那是双比冰川更纯粹的烟灰蓝色眼睛，如此的睿智、迷人又疯狂。在余惊未定的沉重喘息里，男人一瞬不瞬的紧盯着他，眼神灼灼的发着亮，像野兽终于发现了自己的猎物。那视线如有热度，可堪饥渴，简直能在约翰心里烧出个一对又大又深的黑洞。


	3. I'm just too bored/我只是太无聊了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这世界就像一本摊开的书，对别人来说太难，但对他而言过于简单。  
> 

雷厉风行地拽了下长长的黑色风衣，夏洛克如飓风般极速地略过安德森，目无斜视的上了楼，直接无视掉了雷斯垂德还没来得及说出口的指引（“案发现场在楼上——”），以及安德森伸出来试图递给他防护服的手（“嘿，怪胎，套好了再进去——”）。但尽管如此，他还是在路过安德森时翻了个白眼，像在忍受什么一样恶狠狠地咬住了下牙床，双颊如野兽般暴躁的凸起。  
苏格兰场的供职法医简直委屈的没话可说，呆呆地盯着夏洛克离去的背影，他瞪大了眼睛，立刻把冒头调转了自己的顶头上司——跟在夏洛克身后一脸无奈的银发探长，不满地发出质疑，“为什么他就可以打破规则不保护现场，探长？”  
雷斯垂德也没忍住叹了口气。  
看在上帝的份上，他为自己每次都要平衡二者之间的关系感到心累，关键安德森说的还是对的，夏洛克的所作所为并不符合规定——但，那又能怎么样呢，不管你愿不愿意承认，他就是见鬼的聪明，而且现在时间急迫，他真的急需这尊大佛赶紧抓住那狡猾到该死的连环杀手。  
“因为我们需要他。”  
没好气儿地一字一顿说完了这句话，雷斯垂德无奈地摸了下脸，安德森也在那样严厉的注视下悻悻地闭上了嘴。对方眉毛紧皱但无话可说的憋屈样让雷斯垂德看的心烦，皱着眉向下属摆了摆手，他两步并一步地迈上楼梯，把安德森抛在身后，紧跟着夏洛克上了楼。  
等他到的时候夏洛克已经开始了他的观察。与尸体保持着一定的距离，夏洛克微蹙起眉，仔细地扫视着四周，慢慢的绕着尸体踱步。他的步伐又稳又轻，姿态傲慢而轻盈，像长着肉垫的大型猫科动物，脚踩在木质地板上没有一点声音。  
“我可以给你两分钟。”站在靠门口的位置，雷斯垂德抱起了自己的双臂，看着不远处的卷发男人动作。夏洛克冷笑着闷哼了一声，“不用那么久。”稍微撩起大衣衣角，他敏锐的蹲了下去，隔着白色的橡胶手套触碰到死者的粉色衣裳。  
外套，头发，然后是戒指，一个微小的笑容慢慢浮上嘴角，雷斯垂德看了下腕表，四十五秒，抬起眼睛看向夏洛克——对方正在把刚刚从女人手下取走的戒指放回原处，直直地站起身，夏洛克与他四目相对。雷斯垂德耸了下右肩，“有任何收获吗？”  
“不太多。”男人拆下手套，正欲开口，却突然厌恶的翻了个白眼，雷斯垂德一头雾水，在他开口询问之前，背后突然响起一个突兀的声音。  
“她是德国人。”安德森站在楼梯口，十分果断的发言，那个百分百确定的表情不知为何让雷斯垂德甚至都觉得有点好笑。自顾自的看向地板上的血字，他显然十分沉浸在自己的角色当中，“RACHE，在德文中是复仇的意思，她是想告诉我们什么——”  
“感谢你的参与。”旋风一样关上了门，夏洛克拿出自己的手机搜索着什么，“不，别问，那太蠢了——”于是雷斯垂德悻悻地把问题咽进了肚子里，“她是从外地来的，不是德国，卡迪夫，回那之前她准备在伦敦呆一晚上。”  
“抱歉？”雷斯垂德试图表现得有底气，至少别太愚蠢，但在夏洛克面前，那很难做到。  
“她的外套有一点潮湿，一定是在最近几个小时内遭遇了暴雨，而伦敦这段时间都没下雨。”夏洛克一边烦躁地说着，一边用手指飞快地按动着手机键盘，嘀嘀的按键声在安静的案发现场里无比清晰，“大衣领背面也湿了，她把它翻起来挡雨，口袋里明明有伞，却是干的，没用过，为什么？强风，大到不能打伞。因为外套还没干，所以，哪里刚刚有暴雨，强风，且在两三小时旅程内能到达？卡迪夫。”夏洛克冲他举起了手机，那距离有点远，于是雷斯垂德弯下腰往那里凑了凑，清晰地看到手机屏幕里显示出的天气预报。  
“她的右后跟和小腿肚有泥浆的痕迹，左边却没有。从泥点的图案和分布可以看出她右手拉着一个带轮子的箱子，箱子略小，对穿衣这么讲究的女士来说，只够呆一晚。”嘴上一边碎碎念，夏洛克一边闭上了眼睛，微微歪了下头，似乎在感受着房间里的什么。  
这已经不是雷斯垂德第一次看到对方这样神经兮兮的样子了，无奈地耸耸肩，他决定无视那个，只是还有一点他需要提醒。“这里没有箱子。”但他话还没来得及说出口，夏洛克就已经抢先回答了出来。  
雷斯垂德被吓了一跳，瞬间有种被对方读心的错觉。猛地睁开了眼，夏洛克修长的指尖下意识地在下巴底部合拢，嘴角勾起了一丝笑意，“所以是凶手带走了它，哈，错误。”大步向门口迈去，他看起来有点兴奋，烟灰蓝色的瞳孔如野兽般熠熠生辉，衣角在身后戏剧化地翻飞。  
“其他的我不会再解释了。”戴上黑色的皮手套，夏洛克扑腾扑腾地跑下楼梯，只留雷斯垂德一个人站在那。在玄关口骤然一停，夏洛克像想起什么一样，顶着一头柔软黑亮的卷发冲他抬头喊道，“去找一个叫瑞秋的人，她一定对死者而言至关重要，不然不会临死前还费力地在地板刻下对方名字。我会给你短信，探长，当我弄清楚一切。”  
这真的是……好他喵的傲慢又欠揍，但那能怎么办呢，毕竟确实有用。认命般叹了口气，雷斯垂德拿出对讲机，仔细回想着刚才发生的一切，“总部，错误找到了。调查卡迪夫那边，去找詹妮弗·威尔森的家人和朋友，还有瑞秋——”  
***  
雷斯垂德是一位可以信赖的——什么，朋友？夏洛克冷笑了一下，他不确定自己可以用这个词来形容对方。总而言之，他只是不能在一般人面前做这个。  
一般人这个概念或许有些含混。事实上，他不能在任何人面前显露出这种“特别”。这里的“特别”并不是指性情方面的特别，或者什么特立独行的行事风格，他的意思是异能，超能力，或者其他类似的词，随你怎么说。  
夏洛克有着异常强大的五感，从他十二岁的那场发烧后就是如此。医生检查不出任何问题，他只知道所有人都变得“很吵”，他一觉起来之后突然能听到隔壁家小男孩啃咬苹果时的牙齿塞进果肉的清脆响声，一条街外谁与谁不得体的欢爱，更远处的交通堵塞和汽车鸣笛，以及医院里有人撕心裂肺的在为自己刚刚去世的亲人痛哭——  
心脏在胸口里砰砰狂跳，所有的这一切疯狂冲进大脑，让夏洛克像一只发了狂的小兽一样紧紧地把自己裹在被子里（天啊，不要，好吵——）。麦考夫不明所以，焦切的喊着他，声音在他耳朵里被放大了一万倍。“闭嘴！”猛地跳了出来，夏洛克目眦欲裂地大喊，浅色的眼瞳显现出与年龄不相符的痛苦和暴戾，那几乎吓到了麦考夫，几乎。  
“夏洛克？”疑惑地叫着对方的名字，麦考夫破天荒的伸出双手，想要安抚自己的兄弟，但夏洛克却恶狠狠地扑上来咬上了他的胳膊（伤害的情绪在内心暴涌，于是沉下了呼吸，夏洛克遵照本心的收拢下颚，用力——），唇齿间慢慢感受到散发着金属气味的猩甜。  
夏洛克曾——虽然他不愿承认——一度崇拜过麦考夫。他长他七岁，距离和心智都足够树立权威，于是他真的相信一切在他兄长面前都能迎刃而解（哈，一个扭曲的笑容在脸上显现）。“停止这个。”于是抓着麦考夫的胳膊，夏洛克近乎狠烈地威胁着，语气颤抖。疼痛让麦考夫差一点就要把对方甩开了，但猛地对上那双眼睛，他看到那里噙着的泪水，那让他最终还是强忍住喉底的那声痛呼，抱起来了自己的兄弟。当然，脊背颤抖的，同样不知所措。  
家人领着他去了一家私人医院（足够昂贵，足够权威）。那天夏洛克穿了一身漂亮的小西装，还有崭新的黑色皮鞋，在干净的地板上，他看着自己的倒影，紧张的咬住了下唇。  
后来他们收到一张诊断证明，白纸黑字一清二楚：夏洛克·福尔摩斯，高功能反社会。  
闭上眼睛，夏洛克扬起下巴，让自己深深陷入沙发当中。  
装乖装了一路的黑豹无声地跳了上来（夏洛克当然不能在公众场合里看它，或者与它对话，看在上帝的份上，他已经够“怪异”的了——）而似乎是想吸引他的注意力，黑豹撒娇般的舔了下他的手背，然后懒洋洋地在他身边蜷起了身体。那团热量靠得如此之近，以至于夏洛克忍不住揉了揉它的脑袋。  
大型猫科动物永远喜欢这个，被触摸，被爱护。修长的手指缓慢抚摩着光滑柔顺的皮毛，黑豹在这样的抚摸下享受地眯起眼，伸出舌头舔了下自己湿润的鼻头，夏洛克不用看就知道。胸腔里发出一声低沉柔和的笑声，他手上的动作没礼貌地变重了些，胡乱地揉着它的头。  
221B里无比寂静，窗户半开，只有清淡的夜风偶尔拂过面容。夏洛克闭上眼，听着电脑里自己特意制造的白噪音。他是偶然发现这个有助于自己思考的，它不像小提琴，扰民，常人难以捕捉——一点点调控呼吸的频率，夏洛克上下滚动着喉结，呼气，吐气，直到心跳和脉搏与大地逐渐契合。  
这说来有点玄，但他就是能感受到这个。  
伦敦是他的伦敦，任何变化都逃不脱。  
摒除掉大脑里多余的杂音，他深深地沉了下去。  
他记住了詹妮弗·威尔森的气味，但那显然不够，人体已经死亡，会造成很多误差（雨水/湿润的泥土气息/迪奥红毒——甜蜜东方香调/淡香精EDP），那是个粉色的箱子（显然/颜色艳丽/造型小巧/要与她的装扮相符），谁拿这箱子都会引人注目，凶手不是个白痴，五分钟就会意识到是个错误（所以劳里斯顿花园附近五分钟内的车程/不引人注意的小巷/或垃圾桶——）。在伦敦的街道里迅速地穿梭，夏洛克像深沉的夜色一样沉沉地覆盖上去，抓取着整个城市的信息。  
垃圾腐败的恶臭和湿润润的夜露混合交融，慢慢纠成一股奇怪拉扯着的黑色，欲盖弥彰地蒙住了眼睛。挥手努力无视这个，夏洛克皱起眉，继续下沉到更深，不，不是这个，下一个，下一个——  
转角处的第三个垃圾桶。恍若灵光一现，夏洛克机械般的倒退，眯起眼凝视着远处。黑夜里，那双浅色的瞳孔如猛禽般骤然收紧，锁定，慢慢放慢呼吸节奏，再慢，那一刻，连同心跳都变成了沉重粘腻的鼓点——夏洛克深深的凝视，夜风顺他的耳畔擦过（凉意），席卷着各色奇异的气味（腐败、美好、混乱，就像伦敦——），而远处的铁皮盖子被无限的放大，透过半掩的金属，他捕捉到一抹鲜亮的粉红。  
就是它了。  
猛然睁眼，他如梦初醒般直直地坐起身。  
释放五感后思维回流需要一段时间。盲目地盯着墙纸的某处，夏洛克的瞳孔微张，看起来似乎比平时颜色更深，更浓，缓慢地眨眨眼，他的表情疑惑、不解，仿佛一时间忘记了自己身处何处——但那异常只持续了两秒，或许更短。在一阵阵猛烈的心跳声中，夏洛克的胸膛慢慢停止剧烈的起伏，恢复常态。  
脚从沙发挪上了地板，他垂下骄傲的头颅，一瞬不瞬地望向苍白瘦削的脚背——在室内灯光的照射下，那一层薄薄的皮肤白得近乎透明，底下蓬勃的血管虬曲蜿蜒（跳动），如同他在伦敦城里疯狂蔓延的思绪。  
夏洛克经常释放五感去捕捉信息，这很方便，而且有效。但思维发散的距离越远，持续时间越久，他就会越……难以掌控（很难收回。那些阴暗的欲望——困惑地张大双手，夏洛克恍惚的望向自己的掌心，柔软黑亮的卷发缓缓掉落到前额，眉头纠得像一把锐利的刀锋）。如果没法及时脱身，情况可能会变得极其……危险，对任何人来说。  
条件反射般眨了两下眼，夏洛克迟钝的感受到凉意从地板攀延上脚趾。摇摇晃晃的起身，他打断自己混乱的思绪，抿着唇去够挂在门口的黑色大衣。与此同时，黑豹从沙发跳到了他的脚边。从容地甩甩尾巴，对方像国王般神情倨傲地回过头，姿态居然比夏洛克看着还要更加傲慢。  
他们外出，然后二十分钟后，共同蹲坐在221B的地板上。  
拉开粉色箱子的拉链，夏洛克双手合拢抵住了下巴，他的黑豹站在一步之外，颇有些好奇的绕着这个散发着陌生气味的物体打转，深蓝色的眼睛里隐隐闪烁着睿智的光。  
“你发现少了些什么？”看向自己的黑豹，夏洛克手指向箱子。这并不奇怪，毕竟屋子里也没有第二个活物（精神体在严格意义上不能被称之为活物），但眯起眼回望他，黑色美洲豹的表情看起来轻慢又冷淡。带着暗纹的尾巴轻扫过地板，它歪了歪头，那表情仿佛在说，“真的吗夏洛克？难道我俩不是同一个人？”  
拉扯着柔软的发丝，夏洛克叹了口气，“我知道，你真是——”什么，不懂变通？毫无情商？那毕竟就是自己。尖锐的攻击性话语在嘴边绕了好几弯最终被咽回了肚子里。烦躁的摆摆手，夏洛克最后干瘪瘪的吐出一个词，“无聊。”  
他的黑豹几乎要为此而发笑。  
所以是手机，不管是箱子还是死者身上，都没有出现过手机。显而易见，凶手带走了它。径自掏出手机，夏洛克停顿了一秒，然后修长的手指飞快地在键盘上飞舞，编辑着短信：  
劳里斯顿花园发生了什么? 我一定是昏过去了  
喉底发出一声不满的咕噜，黑豹轻轻地用头撞了下夏洛克的手，那并不痛，但足以让他指尖一滑输错了字母。没好气儿地回头瞪着黑豹，他看到一双不甘示弱的眼睛——野兽紧盯着他，深蓝色的眼睛危险的眯起，仿佛在质疑他草率的举动。  
“我知道，”眼神从它身上平静地滑过，夏洛克嘴角勾了下，然后重新望向手机屏幕，“网站上随便一搜就有我的号码，但立刻伪造电话号很麻烦，凶手早晚会发现。用别人的？”烟灰蓝色的眼珠静静凝视，夏洛克写下：诺森伯兰街22号 请速前来，手机屏幕的微光反射在他冷峻的脸上，让他的瞳色看起来更浅，“看在你的份上——我又没有舍友。”黑豹被戳中了痛点，眼睛微眯，沉沉地从喉底里发出一声示威性的低吼（虽然那也是夏洛克的痛点）。确认短信内容无误后，夏洛克绷住了嘴唇，按下了发送。  
10273条短信提示音同时在伦敦城内响起，两行短句，眼球移动，阅读只需一到两秒钟。闭上眼，夏洛克努力分辨——凶手很大可能是个男性。当你昨晚谋杀过的女子突然发短信给你告诉自己没死，只是昏过去了，甚至还在约你见面，你会如何反应？恐慌。显然。呼吸变快，心跳加速，他会下意识地盯着那条短信捏紧手机（掌心里的汗水）。一个装着白色胶囊的透明小玻璃瓶（微凉），他随身携带药物，“强迫”别人自杀的小工具（苦涩——）。  
“你找到了吗？”阖着眼，夏洛克懒洋洋地发问，于是他的精神体从喉咙里发出一声似笑非笑的咕噜。舔了下锐利的犬齿，它开始在木地板上助跑，虽说那短短的距离只能被当做预加速——张开四肢，它像离弦之箭一样顺着221B半开的窗户跳了下去。  
黑夜里，那线条分明、健美优雅的身躯像一道阴影轻盈地落上街道。慵懒地甩了下尾巴，黑豹布满暗纹的身躯在月光下像光滑细致的绸缎一样性感又迷人。粗略地打量了一下方位，它跳上高高的楼顶，然后转瞬消失进更黑更深的夜色里。  
***  
所以，这就是了。那个戴着鸭舌帽的司机站在出租车前，棕灰色开衫，里面套一件深蓝、卷着毛边的旧衬衣，每件都至少穿了三年。“夏洛克·福尔摩斯叫的车。”他一边说着，一边微微抬起了下巴，薄薄镜片下的小眼睛像老鼠一样在黑夜里隐隐发着亮。他以为他很聪明，给了自己惊喜——几步之遥，夏洛克款款关上身后221B的大门，慢慢向对方走去。  
晚上是他感觉最好的时候，白天里伦敦更加喧嚣（汽车鸣笛、哭闹的婴儿、上司的怒吼——），噪音时常逼得夏洛克耳边嗡嗡作响。夜风吹拂过脸颊，带来凉爽适宜的温度。即使了出来，夏洛克依然能清晰地听到从二楼里传来的争吵——雷斯垂德带领整支小队在221B里搜证，各种翻箱倒柜，“你怎么能私藏证物？”银发探长看起来气晕了头，而夏洛克真的懒于解释——理了下自己的衣领，他从容地往前走去。他的黑豹趴在车前盖，直起身看着他，造型优美，一如完美神秘的雕塑。  
找到他费了点功夫。黑豹懒洋洋地盯着夏洛克，舔了下爪子，那表情明显就是在自鸣得意。他停在距离约定地点三公里以外，我从气味里认了出来，于是搭了一路的便车。  
从车前盖轻巧的跳下，黑豹稳稳落地，抖了抖耳朵。而的哥一无所知的说着话，脸上神秘兮兮的笑容一点点扩大，那让夏洛克突然觉得对方有点可怜。  
别指望我会夸你。黑夜里，夏洛克淡淡的瞥了一眼自己的黑豹，沉默地走了过去，与其说是靠近凶手不如说是在靠近自己的精神体，而对方漫不经心的咕噜了两声，重新甩着尾巴跟到了他身后。  
别听他胡说，眯起眼看向眼前的小老头，黑豹的表情陌生而警惕——瞧他的右手，那里藏着一支注射器。  
顺着黑豹的视线看去，夏洛克微张瞳孔，透过散发着陈旧气味的薄薄毛线织物观察到一个针管，内部液体气味如此熟悉，以至于他能感受到一阵隐隐爬上尾椎的强烈渴望。我当然知道。他嘲弄地想着。与此同时，楼上的分贝突然变大，是多诺万，“天，那些是人类的眼球。”然后是冰箱打开的声音，尖叫，“这是大拇指，我的天！”夏洛克被吵得皱了下眉头，慢慢涌起的躁郁感让他突然很想抽根烟，但他知道，此刻自己其实有个更好的选择。  
“——如果你现在叫警察，我保证一件事，那就是我永远也不会告诉你我是怎样通过谈话让他们自杀的，不过也再没人会死了——”司机还在絮絮叨叨的说着，而夏洛克已经有点受够了。再上前一步，他笔直地站进了司机的攻击范围，看起来毫不设防的——果然，一个狡猾的笑容慢慢滑上了嘴角，那个的哥抓住他的一只胳膊，然后掏出右手口袋里藏好的注射器（他以为自己的动作很迅速，但那其实过于笨拙——他病了，冷淡的瞟了一眼男人颤抖的指尖，夏洛克在对方奇怪错乱的心跳声中下了结论）。皮肤上爆发出一星久违的微小刺痛，然后是火一样奔涌的快感。  
如此甜蜜。  
你非得为自己的不良嗜好而这样吗？在意识彻底消失之前，夏洛克跟自己的黑豹对上眼，它瞪着自己，深蓝色的眼睛无奈又恼怒，夏洛克知道这并不在对方意料之外，毕竟他们共享同一个灵魂。  
这世界就像一本摊开的书，对别人来说太难，但对他而言过于简单。  
我只是太无聊了。  
夏洛克无不嘲讽地想。


	4. HE'S MINE/他是我的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我要抓住他，他条件反射的想。  
> 那个念头一出他就发现了自己的错误——不，我要得到他。夏洛克在心底纠正。  
> 他是我的。

失望从不一蹴而就。你可以想象葡萄酒的发酵，那些在无数个日夜里腾升起来的酸涩气泡，以及漫长的累积。他对麦考夫的失望就是如此，从那张诊断书开始，洋洋洒洒多少年，最终在那个居高临下的、兄长式的眼神里达到了顶峰。  
拄着小黑伞，麦考夫在夏洛克杂乱无章的卧室里皱着眉头看着他，看着他像一滩烂泥一样倒在地上，嘴唇下抿，那些眼神里无一不赤裸裸的写着：天啊，夏洛克，你怎么能这对待自己——充耳不闻的侧过头去，夏洛克在药物的余韵里看见一只黑豹。透过旧报纸和地上摔碎的注射器，它慢慢走来，闲庭漫步，纯黑的柔软皮毛里隐藏着华丽的暗纹，像高贵不可亵渎的国王。  
你没疯。直勾勾的盯着夏洛克，它蓝色瞳孔因为同样的快感而极具野性的竖起。那个眼神像一把鱼叉，直直地捅入他的胸口，他的血肉，夏洛克感觉心脏被一只大手紧紧擒住，他喉咙紧缩，瞳孔放大，被锁在原地半天动弹不得。  
但麦考夫的眼神从来没有一丝的漂移，他盯着夏洛克，表情显得愈加失望，看起来随时都要愤然离去。他知道，是兄长的道义让他绷住了神经，克制地忍受着眼前的一切。  
他以为他嗑坏了脑子。  
但夏洛克知道那并非事实。  
短暂的快感过后，夏洛克苦恼地睁开眼。看来这个司机没有提前做好功课，对他糟糕的用药史一无所知。这点剂量只够他昏迷一会，夏洛克冷笑，他的抗药性可远高于常人——车体依然颠着，他的黑豹盯着他，蓝眼睛近在咫尺，所以现在是怎么样，我们要装睡吗？  
看起来别无选择。夏洛克撇了下嘴，于是黑豹翻了个白眼，看起来很想给他一爪子。  
所以他真的装睡了。到达目的地之后——罗兰克尔专科学校，的哥打开车后门，像扛麻袋一样把他撂到了肩上，但说真的，夏洛克知道自己有多沉，男人的脚步明显踉跄了一下，那让他差点笑了出来。黑豹亦步亦趋的跟在他身后，蓝眼睛在夜色里格外明亮，夏洛克在的哥看不到的地方悄悄睁开眼睛，看向自己的黑豹，而它示意性的摇了摇尾巴。  
开出租有个特点，就是随时知道哪有僻静处适合谋杀，夏洛克得说对方确实是个聪明人，但到目前为止，还不够。被粗鲁地丢到了椅子上，夏洛克懒洋洋地睁开眼，手指一转，把刚从他口袋里顺出的枪瞄准了男人的头。  
对方惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，气甚至还没喘匀。  
扳机轻轻一扣，黑色的枪管戏剧化地喷出一点焰火。夏洛克烟灰蓝色的眼睛紧紧注视着面前的男人，表情自始至终没有变过，“用假枪胁迫被害人服药，如果这就是你的把戏，未免也过于无聊。”  
反手把枪放在桌子上，夏洛克在男人一阵青一阵白的脸色里从从容容地把枪推了回去，金属摩擦着木质桌面的声音在空旷的场地里听起来无比分明。  
“所以，直接告诉我吧，别再试图威胁我。”  
男人喘了好一会儿才恢复了脸色，从外套里摸出两个小瓶子，他眯起眼睛，说道，“这有两个瓶子，你选一个，不管你选哪瓶，我都拿另一瓶，然后我们同时吞下。吃了好瓶子里的药，你能活；否则，就会死。”  
半对半的概率，听起来对任何人来说都是如此。夏洛克眯起眼，紧盯那两个小玻璃瓶。一米的距离，它们被无限放大，夏洛克确认那材质完全一致，连药物的气味都如出一辙。  
“我没看出区别。”疑惑地蹙了下眉，夏洛克现在终于感觉到一丝有趣了。这并不常见，他的意思是，如果他都无法分辨出这两个瓶子之间的区别，那对方又是如何稳赢的呢？  
“这才是好玩的地方，福尔摩斯先生。我玩了四局了，但还活着，这不是概率，这是下棋。”的哥似乎终于找回了自己的战场，小眼睛在玻璃瓶底般厚重的眼镜下隐隐的闪着光。  
“只有一步，也只有一方能活，而这——”他举起其中一个小瓶子，继续说着，极具戏剧化的语气，“这就是唯一的一步。”  
一个小瓶子被缓缓推了过去，与假枪擦肩而过。的哥目光灼灼的看着他，眼神里没有恐惧，身上也嗅不出汗水的痕迹——他觉得自己一定会赢，为什么？  
“我刚给你的是好瓶子还是坏瓶子?”他发问，而夏洛克难得的迟疑了。  
“这是诈术吗？还是反诈？三重反诈？”   
“这是天才。”他笑了一声，而那个词让夏洛克敏感地眯起了眼睛，黑豹瞳孔紧缩，灵巧地跳上了桌子，慢慢朝着的哥的反向走了过去，“我知道人们的想法，我还知道人们以为我怎么想。”他一边说着，一边耸了下肩膀，那个自鸣得意的表情条件反射地激起了夏洛克的厌恶，“我的脑子里仿佛有张地图，每个人都很蠢，甚至于你。”黑豹发出一声示威性的低吼，而夏洛克站在原地，表情冷漠，一动不动。  
“你能赢我吗？”手里紧捏着自己的胶囊，的哥洋洋得意地问。这是个显而易见的挑衅，而说真的，夏洛克偏偏就被惹到了，毕竟他从未输过。  
“你是不是聪明到能赌自己的命？”  
他嗡嗡的声音变成了背景板。从玻璃瓶中取出那粒药物，夏洛克高举起它，借着头顶的灯光仔细地观察。可是没有气味，没有指纹，它看起来就像它本身，干净而一目了然。  
“我打赌你常常无聊，对吧？我知道你会的。你这样的人，这么聪明，但你证明不了，那么再聪明又有什么用？”  
是啊，那又有什么用呢。仔细地凝视着指尖中那一小颗白色的胶囊颗粒，夏洛克渐渐感受到了那种渴望，从喉底和心跳中慢慢涌来的渴望。他确实感到无聊，事实上，太经常了。  
“你是个瘾君子。可这个，这才是你真正的瘾。你会不惜一切来摆脱无聊，难道不是吗？”  
这是真的。夏洛克冷笑。没人能懂他，麦考夫也不能。没人能像他一样，看到这么多，听到这么多。普通人被蒙住了眼睛，捂住了耳朵，他们愚蠢的活着，庸庸碌碌，一知半解，只有他，天啊——这个世界太过清晰，简直无聊透顶，令人恶心。像被困在某种魔咒当中，夏洛克微微张开嘴，修长的指尖颤抖又僵硬地逼近自己，似乎在理性边缘做最后的挣扎——  
千钧一发之际，空气里爆发出一声狼的怒吼，声音极具穿透力，裹挟着一种子弹般强烈的情绪。夏洛克感觉后脑勺好像瞬间重重挨了一下，如梦初醒般睁大了眼睛，手里的胶囊骤然掉落在地。（狼。它是从什么时候出现的？他怎么可能闻不到？）在他回神的瞬间，凶手像被子弹击中般痛苦的瞪大了眼睛（严重的蛛网膜下腔出血），捂住头倒了下去——  
一个金色的身影从身边虚虚擦过，夏洛克眼睁睁地看着它纵身一跃，穿透了窗户，直接跳上了对面的楼顶。月光下，那匹金色的公狼身披清辉，缓缓地冲他们摇了下毛茸茸的尾巴，一双明亮深邃的眼睛带着揶揄的笑意：这就是你找刺激的方式？赌上性命来证明你聪明？  
是精神体。  
他人生中第一次见到除自己黑豹之外的精神体，夏洛克一瞬间汗毛倒竖，心脏快从喉咙里跳了出来。追。指令还没下达，黑豹已经跳了出去。夜色里，它矫健优美的身影像一只离弦之箭。动物的本能让狼敏锐的预见到了可能会发生的事情，灵巧的跳到了更矮的楼层，他开始狂奔。扑空的黑豹眼神里闪过一丝奇异的光芒，低吼一声，它紧追其后，一金一黑的身影消失在伦敦的高楼当中。  
心脏在胸口里砰砰狂跳，夏洛克站在原地消化了一下刚才接收的信息，然后才后知后觉的转过身，去查看的哥的情况。脑动脉瘤发作，五级深昏迷、去脑强直，濒危——意识到这一切的夏洛克低声咒骂了一句，赶紧掏出手机来给雷斯垂德打电话。（但是为什么如此？那只狼做了些什么？它能操控情绪？）  
狼的速度和爆发力都赶不上美洲豹，但它胜在灵活。肆意地在高楼间奔跑着，黑豹感到棋逢对手的快乐，肌肉舒展时久违的快感让它血脉泵张。追逐着金狼的气味，它蓝色的瞳孔兴奋地收紧，我的——低吼一声，黑豹骤然加速。眼看着猎物越来越近，狼身上陌生又美妙的气味让黑豹心脏砰砰跳个不停，即将抓获猎物的喜悦已经在心底激荡，它猛地跳过去——  
却扑了个空。  
疑惑地睁大眼睛，黑豹焦急的在原地绕了好几圈，像一直追着自己尾巴的猫，不管如何努力尝找到空气里弥漫着的金狼的气息，却一无所获。  
那匹狼好像凭空消失了。  
烦躁地用爪子拍打着地面，黑豹焦切的在原地打着转，愤怒又迷茫地低吼。  
当夏洛克打完电话、调动自己的意识找到黑豹之后，看到的就是这幅场景。不敢相信的瞪大了眼睛，他质问自己的精神体，狼呢？  
我找不到它。在空旷无人的街头，他的黑豹对着他低下头，委屈地呜咽。  
夏洛克震惊了，简直像第一次听到地球围着太阳转一样震惊。你在伦敦，却找不到它？心底涌起一股烦躁，但他还算冷静，毕竟狼跑不出伦敦，到目前为止一切还在可控范围。皱着眉挥挥手，夏洛克闭上眼，深呼吸了两次，慢慢平复掉因为奔跑而剧烈起伏的胸口，然后放任自己在思维宫殿里深深地沉下去。  
气味转化成分子，他把狼奔跑过的一路画出清晰的印迹。于是无数斑驳的金色光点组成了一道道金色的路，它们像星光，也像花粉，延绵的融合在一起，然后四通八达的密织在伦敦上空。凌晨时分的夜风吹拂过脸颊，带走了些许的燥热，夏洛克放任意识四散，像流动的液体一样漂浮着来到了此地。  
气味在这里消失了，但奇怪的是消失的方式，像被人直接拦腰切断，颗粒到这里就停止了流淌，消失，蒸发，归散于无形，而不是慢慢的扩散变淡。  
夏洛克睁大眼睛，却看不见任何异常。  
皱起眉，他下沉到更深。在无边的黑暗里，他丧失了方向感，眼前隐隐有一团光，形状暧昧又模糊的光，像在紧缩，压抑，和扩张。他从没见过那种柔和的明亮，无比的温暖，诱人，比亲切更生动。一种奇异的感觉在召唤，它似乎有话想说，孤独，疼痛，绝望，迷茫，渴求——在震耳欲聋的心跳声中，夏洛克下意识地伸出手，鬼使神差般触碰到了某种奇特的、介于固体和液体之间的东西。疑惑地皱起眉，夏洛克试探着在上面摩挲——那触感很凉，质地柔软又坚韧，像是水和玻璃的结合体，自上而下从左到右的延伸……  
是屏障。  
猛然睁开眼，夏洛克头晕目眩的看着伦敦难得一见的星空，忍不住地想要大笑。  
他把自己藏了起来。  
天，这一切到底是怎么发生的？到底是谁，就这样在他眼皮子底下混进了伦敦？  
烟灰蓝色的眼睛在黑夜里灼灼的发着亮，像饥饿已久的野兽终于发现了自己的猎物，夏洛克的十指下意识地在下巴上合拢，唇边露出一个笑容。我要抓住他，他条件反射的想。  
那个念头一出他就发现了自己的错误——不，我要得到他。夏洛克在心底纠正。  
他是我的。


	5. The hunt begins/狩猎开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏洛克掏出手机，点开短信：我看到一个人，挺符合你的要求，但不太确定，拉塞尔广场附近的小公园。  
> 快速浏览完了信息，夏洛克的眼睛如野兽般眯起。手机丢回口袋里，他猛地一紧大衣，“我得走了。”

那晚约翰难得的没有做噩梦。  
一觉起来，神清气爽。他心满意足的睁开眼，发现金狼蜷缩在他的小床上，像一团厚重温暖的毛毯。“起床啦。”他心情大好地摸了摸它的头，狼愉快地竖起了耳朵，从喉咙里发出两声舒服的咕噜。约翰笑了下，下了床，于是狼睁开金色的眼睛，趴在那静静地盯着他，像极了一只撒娇的大狗。  
“所以昨晚的夜巡怎么样？”自从回到伦敦之后，约翰不再有战场，狼失去了可以肆意奔跑的地方，于是它转变策略，每晚在约翰睡着后开始夜巡伦敦。（我也想跟你一块，约翰眨巴眨巴眼，但我晚上得睡觉，白天得上班——狼委屈地转过了身。）坐在餐桌上，一边嚼着嘴里的吐司面包，约翰一边含混的对自己的金狼说话。四下无人时，他偶尔会那样做。  
约翰曾经对他的狼感到愧疚。它一定很无聊，约翰想，毕竟他从没见过任何一个、除了他的狼之外的精神体，而且似乎也从未有任何人看见过它。狼的世界里只有他，而它明明是一只野兽——可后来，约翰才慢慢意识到，狼的孤独并非因为它不被发现，它孤独是因为他本身。潜藏在人群里，它收起锋利的兽爪，趴在花园里昏昏欲睡。  
狼渴望冒险，奔跑，流血，这几乎就是它的天性，约翰的身体里就有这样一只狼。  
还不错。轻盈地从床上跳了下来，金狼甩着美丽蓬松的尾巴，缓缓走到餐桌旁。稍微一跳，它规规整整地坐上约翰身旁的椅子上，侧过脸来看他，眼神似有笑意。  
“还不错？”这答案可不同于往常，约翰惊异地挑起了眉头，喝了口杯中的牛奶，想伸手揉揉金狼的头，结果对方却缩了回去，虚张声势一样冲着他呲了下牙，那让约翰忍不住笑了出来。放下杯子，他嘴唇虚虚地蘸上一圈牛奶渍，“发现了些有意思的？”  
非常有趣。狼眨眨眼，而这成功勾起了他的好奇心。约翰正欲询问，它却不愿配合的跳到窗户旁边。叛徒，约翰笑了下，在心底小声地抱怨，狼翘起耳朵，漫不经心地咕噜了一声。  
**  
“事情就是这样。”夏洛克结束了语速飞快的发言，然后看向对方，雷斯垂德皱紧了眉头，银发看起来更白了几分。  
捏紧了手里的咖啡，雷斯垂德缓缓吐出一口气，然后迟疑地问，“为什么昨晚你不直接告诉我们，他就在楼下？”  
夏洛克嗤笑了一下，忍不住翻了个白眼，“我还以为你们那时候正忙着在我房间缉毒。”说到最后两个单词的时候，他故意夸张地在空气里比划了两下手，做出一个双引号的姿势，“而且，那时候他还直接上来给我来了一针，我怎么给你打电话——”脚底的黑豹笑了起来，忍不住朝他露出一个赞许的眼神，那让夏洛克也在大家看不到的地方稍微翘了下嘴角。  
挑不出毛病的探长只能接受这一切，“所以昨晚，你确实没做任何事，他就这样脑动脉瘤破裂了。”  
“是的。”夏洛克屈尊点了点头，但多少有点心虚，事实上，他在陈述过程中完全忽略掉了关于金狼的内容。短信提示音响起，夏洛克眼睛一亮，低下头，一边查看手机一边询问，“所以那个司机怎么样了？”  
低头嘬了口咖啡，雷斯垂德在升腾的热气中缓缓开口，“感谢你的电话——”他一边说着，一边打量了一下夏洛克，男人玻璃珠一样透明的眼睛紧盯着手机屏幕，无比的专注，像高速运转的机器正在快速扫描着什么内容。但尽管如此，他在听到雷斯垂德的肯定时还是勾了下嘴角，从胸腔里发出一声傲慢又低沉的闷哼，像一只心满意足的大型猫科动物。  
“他抢救的很及时，现在在巴茨医院里，我找了几个警察守着——”  
“嗯。”夏洛克冷淡地回应，与此同时快速地按动着手机，响亮的按键音让雷斯垂德多少有点尴尬，感觉自己好像突然变成了某个局外人。  
今天早上，他去找了自己的流浪汉情报网。“有什么我可以帮助你的，福尔摩斯先生？”  
夏洛克用手一撑，灵巧的侧身翻过了栏杆，来到小孩的身边，“以这条街为中心，方圆五公里内，我需要你帮我观察一下某些人。”  
河边风很大，夏洛克的卷发被吹乱。闭上眼睛，他在大脑里快速闪现了昨晚的画面。那只金狼一闪而过，左前肢有一个伤痕——“他左肩受过枪伤。”猛地睁开眼，夏洛克定定地看向比自己矮上很多的年轻人，一字一顿的说着，眼神专注又敏锐，甚至带着几分兽性，“金发。三十来岁。从战场上回来没多久，腿脚有点不便。独居。”  
往小孩掌心里塞过一张纸币，他强调，“尽快。”  
“所以，”雷斯垂德眨眨眼，打破了这尴尬的寂静，指向夏洛克的手机，“你有新的委托？”  
“不，只是我的私人事务。”夏洛克心不在焉地低着头答着，一边转身离开，黑色风衣的衣角随着逐渐加快的迈步飞扬起来，“我会抽时间去医院看看，看能不能发现点新的内容——”没等雷斯垂德回答，玻璃门已经在他身后缓缓关上。  
**  
今天诊所没什么人，上午只来了两位病人，感冒和胃炎。狼百无聊赖地趴在地上，毛茸茸的耳朵软踏踏地耷拉了下去，你之前明明是在战场上抢救伤员的，约翰——  
闭嘴。约翰无奈地看向自己的精神体，放下了手中的笔。  
狼委委屈屈地呜咽了一声，跳上了窗户，那让约翰忍不住看着它的背影，发出一声轻叹，我知道，我明白你的意思，但我得工作，得吃饭。  
那你的博客呢，你会写吗？狼跳了下来，落在他电脑桌上，尾巴堪堪擦过他的面前。  
那句提醒让约翰下意识地看了下自己的日历。低头懊恼地呻吟了一声，他像只心烦意乱的小狗一样深深地低下了头。于是狼小声笑了起来，我知道，你想说时间怎么过得这么快对不对，转眼又到了下一个心理医生的预约。  
但我真的没什么好写。抬起头，约翰和自己的狼四目相对，无辜的眨眨眼，狼金色的眼睛里闪过一丝光芒，表情玩味地绕着他的电脑转了一圈，它舔了下自己的獠牙，当真如此吗？  
你是说……约翰似乎想到了什么，看向自己的狼，他微微地蹙起眉，那个梦？  
**  
夏洛克在进门前就发现了异常。  
烟灰蓝色的瞳孔猛然睁大，他低声咒骂了一句，把手机急忙的塞进了大衣口袋，三步并两步的冲了过去。男人在氧气罩下痛苦的抽搐着，口吐白沫，心跳监测仪上的线条已经无限接近于零，空旷的病房里响起尖锐的警报声。“医生！医生！”夏洛克大声呼唤着，与此同时用力拍打着病床旁边的呼叫按钮。  
但医护人员赶到时已经太晚，他们已经不能再做什么了。  
愤愤地咬住下牙床，夏洛克努力让自己保持冷静，现在说什么都无济于事了。走廊里传来一阵隐约的嬉笑声，那脚步越来越近，是安德森和另一位小警察——手里拿着刚买的咖啡和三明治，他们结伴而归，在看到屋内面色阴沉的夏洛克时仓皇的停住了脚步，疑惑地眨了下眼，笑容还没来得及完全。  
打量了一下病床，再打量了一下医生，他们好一会儿才意识到究竟发生了什么。病房里死一样的寂静，小警察脸色一白，手里的咖啡骤然掉到了地上。  
“他是被毒杀的，”太阳穴突突地跳动着，夏洛克咬牙切齿的闭上眼，强忍住心中的烦躁，沉声地说，“这事远没有那么简单。”  
“约翰！约翰·华生！”  
下班了，约翰拄着拐杖一瘸一拐的从诊所出来，路过公园，准备去搭地铁，恍惚间听到呼喊自己名字的声音。他错愕地回头，看到一张热情的圆脸，“斯坦福！麦克·斯坦佛。你在巴兹医学院的同学。”  
男人戴着一副圆圆的小眼睛，冲他热情的微笑着，红润的脸颊看起来亲切无比。约翰眨眨眼，好一会儿才把他跟记忆中的人对上号。  
那只散发着湿乎乎热度的手已经伸了过来，“是的，抱歉。”仓皇的笑着，约翰把拐杖换了只手，回握对方，“麦克，你好。”  
“我知道自己胖了。”斯坦福并没有生气，反而热络的开着玩笑，那让约翰也笑了起来，“没有的事儿。”他说这话纯属客套，因为斯坦福说的是对的，天，他记得当时迈克跟自己身型差不多，他还借过对方的皮夹克——  
“我听说你出国了，还中了枪。”斯坦福把一杯热乎乎的咖啡放到了约翰手中，他们并排着在长椅上坐下，“怎么回事儿，你还好吗？”  
约翰眨了眨眼，干巴巴的说着，“我就是中枪了。”金狼呜咽了一声，跳到了他的膝盖上，像一条暖和和的毯子温柔的包裹上他隐隐刺痛的腿。意识到他情绪异常的斯坦福表情变得有些尴尬，但约翰能感觉到他的真诚，他是真的关心自己，并不是伪装——酸涩的暖意让他忍不住低下了头，掩饰情绪般喝了口咖啡。  
“所以，你还在巴兹吗？”清了清喉咙，约翰抛出个话柄，斯坦福急忙接上，“没错，现在教书了。年轻人聪明的很，就像当年的我们。”他看着约翰，厚厚的眼镜底露出一个怀念的笑容，半真半假的开着玩笑，“上帝啊，我烦死他们了。”  
“那你呢？恢复之前一直这样呆着？”斯坦福是示意自己的腿，但约翰知道，自己受伤的其实是左肩。轻轻地叹了口气，约翰笑着向身后的长椅靠去，侧过脸看着斯坦福，蓝眼睛清澈又无奈，“我现在在一家小诊所工作。只靠军队抚恤金可无法在伦敦生活。”  
“小诊所？以你的履历，有点屈才。”约翰闷哼着笑了下，算表示认同，斯坦福舔了下嘴唇，看着低头啜隐咖啡的约翰，建议道，“不如考虑下回巴茨？正好最近在招外科医生。”  
“这么巧？”约翰眨眨眼。  
“我知道，现在看起来这个职位似乎就是为你而准备的。”斯坦福笑了起来，“怎么样，有没有兴趣过两天跟我去看看？”  
**  
十分钟后，苏格兰场在病房外拉起了警戒线。  
“像他们这种人经常会有仇人。”看着不远处病床上的尸体，雷斯垂德心里多少有点感慨。这个穷凶极恶的连环杀手昨晚才从死亡线上挣扎了上来，今天就被毒害，人世间真是无常。  
“不。”夏洛克回头看着他，表情无比冷静，“他有个赞助人。”  
“什么？”  
“我原以为他要死了，所以愤世骇俗。脑动脉瘤——”夏洛克说到这的时候闷哼了一声，眼珠向上翻起，手指懒懒地指了下自己的头，示意对方，“每一口气都可能是最后一息，所以杀了四个人，没有比这更能让人开心的了，瞧瞧，你们甚至活不过我——但，不。凶手能混进这里，相当专业，而且所用药物和的哥谋杀别人时完全一致，为什么？苏格兰场从未公开过毒物的信息，唯一的解释，他有个赞助人，他策划了一切，甚至没想隐藏自己，为什么？”  
雷斯垂德被夏洛克的推论惊呆了，快速的眨了两下眼，他错愕地追问，“谁会赞助连环杀手？”  
“还不清楚。本来还有机会问到，现在完全没有了可能。”厌恶地叹了口气，夏洛克俊逸的眉头悄然蹙起，“愤懑是种麻醉剂，更危险的动机是爱……”眼睛快速地在房间里打量了两圈，他修长的十指在下巴上轻轻合拢，“调查他的账户，我怀疑他每取一条命，孩子们就会拿到钱。他是将死之人，被毒死或动脉瘤爆裂而死本质上没有差别。”  
幕后黑手想让他知道他的存在，却又觉得自己能继续潜藏在黑暗里做那个操控一切的蜘蛛，有趣——跳跃的思绪被短信提示音打断，夏洛克掏出手机，点开短信：我看到一个人，挺符合你的要求，但不太确定，拉塞尔广场附近的小公园。  
快速浏览完了信息，夏洛克的眼睛如野兽般眯起。手机丢回口袋里，他猛地一紧大衣，“我得走了。”然后风风火火地转身离去。  
黑豹兴奋得眼睛闪闪发亮，带着暗纹的尾巴下意识地摇动起来，会是他吗？  
不确定，夏洛克走着走着，慢慢奔跑了起来，黑色风衣的衣角在医院走廊里戏剧化的飞舞，他心跳加快，脸上忍不住露出一个笑容，但我希望是的。


	6. STOP/停下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 停下。  
> 那只是一个念头，但他确实听到了。

他不在这儿了。湿漉漉的鼻头紧贴地面，脚边的黑豹失落地用爪子拍打着地面，从胸腔里发出一声懊恼的咆哮。  
不，不！焦虑在此时恍如干扰机器运转的可恶沙砾，夏洛克深呼吸一口，仔细地捕捉着空气里残存的那一缕美妙气息。闭上眼，放任思维发散出去。  
空气凝结。意识像流动的液体瞬间渗透了整个伦敦，空气里飘荡着的气味被转化成各色粒子：香水变为妖娆逼人的红，妩媚地盘旋在城市上空；端着咖啡的路人定住了脚步，如机器人一般完美的僵持在原地，只有纸杯里轻柔飘出的香气凝成甘醇丝滑的苦棕；垃圾桶的铁皮里隐隐渗透出腐臭，如蝙蝠般邪恶混乱的紫黑闻起来像极了罪恶……强化了对其中唯一信息的感知，夏洛克强制其他颜色慢慢褪去，如风化般破碎，渐隐，崩离，于是一条淡若无物的金色纽带隐隐形成，如萤火虫一般轻盈跳跃着无与伦比的微光，最终迷离的滑向远方。  
屏住呼吸，夏洛克放任自己的意识跟随这条路径蜿蜒过去，穿过人群，如高速镜头般快速掠过一个个人头攒动的后脑，最终在一个模糊的背影上定格。  
他在那。  
微妙的愉悦瞬间穿透背脊。  
放缓了呼吸，夏洛克贪婪地读取着男人身上的信息：他身材矮小，但背脊挺得笔直（典型的军人作风），脚步声左右不同（是心因性瘸腿，他的狼明明跑得飞快），左利手，握紧一根非实心的廉价手杖（多完美的伪装啊，夏洛克的嘴角开始愉快地慢慢上翘，但我绝不会因此轻看你），他穿着一件洗旧的格子衫以及黑色猎装外套（经济状况欠佳，但注重仪表，一个在正困境中挣扎的绅士），身上散发着混杂清淡红茶香的浓郁消毒水气息（你是个医生，还泡的一手好茶，天，夏洛克几乎想要大笑，我们简直是天作之合）——各色信息充斥着大脑，那让夏洛克的心在胸口里砰砰直跳。站在公园中心，男人高大的身躯和奇异的举动引来了不少的侧目。他们讶异地看着他在那闭上眼睛，紧蹙起漂亮的眉头，一双大手紧抵在太阳穴处，似乎正在沉浸于思考。  
如果只有这样，那也就算了，他还时而倾耳聆听着什么，脸上露出意味深长的微笑，一个路人他吓得绕道而行，视线中央的男人一无所知的蓦然睁眼，烟灰蓝色的眼底迸发出野兽扑食般掠夺性十足的光芒。抓住他。舌尖轻触上牙床，他无声地下达着那个指令。  
在人们看不到的地方，他脚边的黑豹焦切地低吼了一声，带着繁复暗纹的黑色尾巴轻轻地掠过地面，然后骄傲地卷起。向后弯了下身子，黑豹的肌肉蓄势待发的开始紧绷，深蓝色的瞳孔显现出极端、纯粹的兽性，下一秒，它如离弦之箭一般飞扑而去。  
紧跟在黑豹身后，夏洛克迈开长腿，开始奔跑。  
白天的伦敦满是噪音：川流不息的汽车鸣笛，交头接耳的小声议论，电话里暧昧低语和放肆大笑。路人打着黑伞，表情灰暗而麻木不仁——夏洛克穿过一切，把意识开到最大，玻璃珠般透明的眼瞳如日光下的猫一样竖起，只紧锁着远处那一个模糊、摇晃的金色身影。快点，再快点！一路上，他推开几个妨碍，又撞到好几个无辜路人的肩膀，纯黑色风衣戏剧性十足的在身后翻飞，裹挟着愤愤四起的抱怨声，“有病吗！不会好好看路？”“看在上帝的份上！”而他目不斜视，思维宫殿里大开着伦敦地图，飞快地计算着最短路径，心跳因为巨大的信息量渐渐飙升到难以承受的地步。  
而走在前方的约翰，突然感觉身后爆发出一种绝对的、天然的欲望。  
它越逼越近，越逼越紧，进攻性十足，像是一把只身破开空气、锐利无比的利箭。这种天然的、极其强烈的欲念纵使是在凶悍的阿富汗也极其少见。约翰呼吸一窒，感觉一阵地转天旋，仿佛弹簧轻轻撞上了他的后脑，步履一错，他握紧了自己的手杖，在原地停了好一阵儿才强忍住身体里那阵轻微的晕眩。  
不管这人是谁，他都极其危险——目标明确，明摆了冲自己而来，几乎是无遮无掩。上过战场的金狼明显意识到了危险，抬起头，它望向约翰，深邃的金色瞳孔里闪过一丝光芒，跑。  
那个身影在拐角处骤然模糊。夏洛克的心猛然一跳，他要脱离自己的掌控。不不不。用力地甩了下头，他挤掉了濡湿睫毛的汗水，双手扶上膝盖，努力集中精神。  
在那。站在高处的黑豹很快捕捉到了金狼的踪影，从容的纵身一跃，它优雅的甩起尾巴，开始新一轮的追逐。街口的红绿灯在此时由红变绿，行人走过人行横道，夏洛克抬起头，停止休息，快速的通过了马路。  
他们的距离越来越近，越来越近，直到夏洛克能用双眼模糊地看到那个隐藏在人群中的金发男人的身影——他看起来如此的脆弱，又如此的坚强，紧握着手里的手杖，一瘸一拐的快速移动着身躯。  
那是难忘的一幕，透过熙熙攘攘的人群，夏洛克眼睁睁看着医生的步调一点点加速，接着好像忘记自己的心因性瘸腿一样，像正常人一样脚步平稳的踩到了地上，但他毫不知觉，医生毫不知觉的移动，金发在阳光下笼罩着一层梦幻般的白光。  
他开始奔跑。  
夏洛克沉重的呼吸着，心底涌上一股近乎疼痛的热流。  
命令他。前方的约翰突然听到自己金狼的声音。  
什么？约翰困惑眨眨眼，看向自己的精神体。  
在阳光下，金狼猛一回头，明亮深邃的金色眼睛里闪过一丝奇异的光。让他停下。狼的尾巴轻轻擦过地面，故意露出锋利的犬齿，显现出凶悍的姿态，紧瞪着他的主人发号施令。  
但我怎么……？看在上帝的份上，他根本不知道怎么去命令一个素未平生的陌生人，肾上腺素飙升，这让约翰完全没有注意此刻自己已脱离了拐杖。不明所以地望向自己的金狼，他依然全身心的沉浸在这场追逐游戏当中，心脏在奔跑带来的震荡中怦怦直跳。  
你会知道的。  
如有所悟的停下脚，约翰感觉头脑昏昏，脚底火辣辣的灼烧。汗水顺着他额头上的皮肤悄然滑落，弄得睫毛又湿又痒，不适地皱了皱眉，约翰努力平复着自己的呼吸，在阳光下闭上眼睛，调动起自己的潜意识。  
沉浸到意念的海洋当中，约翰几乎是立刻就发现了那股聚集的欲望。它像是暴风雨来临前的积雨云，无比的庞大、危险、神秘莫测，但又近乎矛盾的清透、透明，甚至可以说上是纯粹。或许约翰再诚实一点，他会说自己在触碰它的瞬间感觉到了某种绝对的率真，这个人暴烈、天真、自由，无视所有教条和法度，肆无忌惮的索取，追逐，像是某种来自大自然的力量，狂野、性感、迷人，能够摧枯拉朽——为自己所感受到的一切而深深颤栗着，约翰条件反射地缩回了指尖，舌尖触碰上牙床，张开嘴唇，让那股气流轻轻滑出薄唇。  
停下。  
那只是一个念头，但他确实听到了。  
因为那躁动骤然静止。明明上一秒它还比开闸后的洪水更加汹涌，下一秒却像孩童一样感受到了某种无措，情绪紧紧地凝聚成一团，约翰能察觉到空气里隐隐出现的细碎裂痕。对方迟疑地停驻了，表情困惑，似乎不明白这到底是怎么发生的，他只知道有个天然的声音阻止了他，那声音温和，轻薄如雾，只有简单的一个单词：停下。  
他很茫然，甚至还有些困惑（我为什么要听从这个？我在干什么？），约翰似乎也被对方的情绪给蛊惑了，他敏感的心在那阵微弱的情绪波动里紧紧揪成一团。迟钝地眨眨眼，约翰咬住自己的下唇，心底有个声音低声质疑着：他应该拦下他吗？还是该顺应自然？但那个想法很快就被否定了。因为男人的脆弱只持续了短短的一秒，紧接着，他开始反攻，像是意识到了什么一样开始报复性的反攻——强大的渴望汹涌而来，“不要阻拦我，你无法抵御这个。”男人低吼着，语气间是满满的占有欲，暴涨的情绪让约翰瞬间头痛难忍，痛苦地抱住自己的头，下意识地大声命令：停！  
然后是安静。  
约翰在原地愣了好一会儿才意识到，它消失了。空气里消散了混浊，他在现实世界里睁开眼，回头望向身后，却发现街头只有路过的行人。  
他的狼不知从何处慢慢踱步而来，无比从容，好像早就知道了这一切会发生。  
而不远处，原本撞过路人肩膀、急着向前的卷发男人突然如遭电击般停下了脚步，疑惑地睁大眼睛，夏洛克站在人行道上，迟疑地望着前方不断与他擦肩而过的人群，然后转身，望向背后的绿化带和青葱绿树，一时间忘记了自己身在何处，而这一切究竟是为何。  
刚才到底发生了什么？  
***  
约翰·H·华生的博客 4月18日 14:07  
心理医生一直坚持让我写点什么，但我的生活确实平平无奇，不值一提——所以只能把昨晚的梦记录下来。希望这会是一个好的开始。  
我作为梦到了一个年轻人，我没有在类似的影视作品中间过他，也没有在现实生活中未见过他，所以不确定他是否真实存在——鉴于他在梦中的种种表现，我将在下文统称他为“侦探”。这位侦探先生拥有一头乌黑浓密的卷发，打理的相当得体。他虽并不是传统意义上的英俊，但五官英挺，轮廓分明，颧骨高耸，尤其那双眼睛，颜色极浅，似乎有着强大的穿透力，绝对是那种看一眼就会让人印象深刻的男性。  
他在楼中与一位凶手对峙。对方是一个戴着鸭舌帽的老人，约莫五六十岁，一位出租车司机。他许是开车把他带到了，好吧，或许是绑到这儿，这样他们能继续交流一下，相互学习一下对方的思维模式是如何运作。这是我理解不了，也压根就不想理解的。精神变态到那种程度、聪明到那种程度、危险到那种程度，这是相当可怕的。而侦探先生，显然，就是完全的、彻底的疯子，不然不能解释为什么面对着一个赤手空拳、毫无威慑力的老人——他，一个二三十岁身强体健的年轻人，却依然像中了蛊一样险些顺了他的心愿，吃下那有毒的药丸。  
我认为他没那么想要阻止他。他甚至没想过应该让警察知道他们要找的人就在这里。他感兴趣的仅仅是搞清楚这个凶手为什么这么做。他想和凶手单独在一起，这样他就能问问他。这比其他的都重要——尽管这行为明显威胁到他自己的生命安全。  
总而言之，在另一栋楼里，隔着两扇窗户，我目睹了这一切。于是在最后关头条件反射地掏枪击中了那个出租车司机——感谢我在阿富汗的当兵经历！百步穿杨，我的手甚至没有颤抖。虽然我永远也没办法习惯这个，习惯拥有这种能控制别人生死的能力，但这毫无疑问救了侦探先生的命。  
坦率的说，这是个无比真实的梦，早上一觉醒来的时候，我还以为确实发生了这些事情——你知道，一场冒险之类的。总之，就是如此，我的生活依旧什么事也没有发生。  
10条评论  
1L 哈利·华生 4月18日 14:32  
我不是看错了吧，亲爱的小老弟！我还记得你说自己不是gay！  
  
约翰·华生 回复 哈利·华生 4月18日 20:34  
我不是gay！

2L 哈利·华生 4月18日 14:35  
不论如何，我还是很开心自己的弟弟终于勇出柜门了，哈哈！这么重大的事儿咱们最好出来喝两杯庆祝庆祝，就这周末如何？

约翰·华生 回复 哈利·华生 4月18日 20:37  
哈利，别总变着法想喝酒，难道它对你身体损害的还不够吗？依然参加着你的戒酒互助小组？情况如何？

3L 比尔·默瑞 4月18日 15:00  
我真怀疑自己跟楼上看的不是同一篇博文，但总而言之，嘿，哥们儿，你这故事编的还真不错，准备开始写侦探小说？

约翰·华生 回复 比尔·默瑞 4月18日 20:41  
嘿，比尔，好久不见。写侦探小说？不，暂时没这想法，这内容不是我编的，只是单纯记录下一个荒诞但有趣的梦。

4L 哈利·华生 4月18日 15:24  
这才不是什么侦探小说，你真业余！这明摆了是爱情小说，侦探先生是Johnny boy的梦中情男Lol话说啥时候领回来给老姐瞅瞅？  
  
约翰·华生 回复 哈利·华生 4月18日 20:45  
哈利！再说一遍，我不是gay！

5L 迈克·斯坦福 4月18日 16:01  
太好了，约翰，你回伦敦了！听说你受伤了，一切还好吗？什么时候有机会见一面？看到你还写故事我就放心的多，我还记得你大学时给女孩子写诗，啊，旧时光一去不复返！

约翰·华生 回复 迈克·斯坦福 4月18日 20:50  
迈克！下午见面时还没看到你的回复，真巧，我们在公园撞见了。感谢你还想着我！大学时给女生写诗的事儿——嗨，可别提了，那时候我可真傻得冒泡。

约翰·H·华生的博客 4月18日 19:50  
我猜那条博客确实改变了我的气运，或者，随便之类的，我不知道，总而言之，你们猜怎么着？今天有个陌生人追着我走了一路。用“追”这个词可能有点过于温和了，事实上，他对我穷追不舍。我没回头，但大概感觉到出来，这是个高大的男性，身穿黑色，似乎对伦敦的大街小巷了如指掌，即使我拐到小道里去他依然能找到我。  
我们跑过了好几条街，直到最后我用了点卑劣的伎俩才把他甩掉——虽然，说真的，我没搞懂自己为什么要跑，而他为什么又在追。但总而言之，这是我这辈子最荒唐的一天，我是说，一次真正的穿越伦敦的追逐战，一般人干不出这事。但是我们做到了。很神奇不是吗？  
当然，通过这件事，我发现自己的瘸腿是心因性的，所以也许这也没那么糟。  
12条评论  
1L 哈利·华生 4月18日 20:01  
该死的，约翰，接电话！

约翰·华生 回复 哈利·华生 4月18日 20:18  
天，哈利，我只是去洗个澡，别这么戏剧性！

哈利·华生 回复 约翰·华生 4月18日 20:19  
你终于回我了，靠，亲爱的小老弟，你没事儿就好！

2L 哈利·华生 4月18日 20:02  
为什么你不接电话？天，你被哪个变态盯上了？这次不是你编出来的故事吧？  
  
3L 哈利·华生 4月18日 20:05  
立刻接电话，约翰，否则我要出门去找你了，我发誓！  
  
4L 哈利·华生 4月18日 20:10  
等等，你住哪来着？

约翰·华生 回复 哈利·华生 4月18日 20:23  
看在上帝的份上，哈利，我离感动就差那么一点。

哈利·华生 回复 约翰·华生 4月18日 21:00  
哈哈，但你早习惯了对我失望系不？我就系系系介个样几*（注：哈利喝醉了，出现拼写问题。）

5L 迈克·斯坦福 4月18日 20:36  
天，约翰！这是在我离开公园之后发生的吗？听上去可真惊险！你还好吗？或许你应该考虑去警察局备案，被跟踪可不是小事！

约翰·华生 回复 迈克·斯坦福 4月18日 20:28  
没错，就是前后脚的事儿，但我还好，谢谢你的建议，迈克，我会考虑的。

6L 比尔·默瑞 4月18日 21:01  
哇哦，约翰，这可真是不同寻常的一天。卑劣的小手段指的是你的拳头吗？哈哈！不管怎么说，他值得这一个！但你知道我看到这篇博文时想到了什么吗，抱歉，那可能有点不合时宜，但，你有没有考虑过也许这就像某部电影里的情节？你在梦中看到了一个人，而他其实真的存在于现实世界，于是他试图在现实生活中里找到你？我的意思是，有没有可能那个“侦探先生”碰巧就是追你的那个人呢？试着想一下！

哈利·华生 回复 比尔·默瑞 4月18日 21:05  
哈哈哈哈你系不系疯疯疯疯球了？到底现在谁才系写爱情小说的辣个？*

约翰回复评论的手指停下了。  
迟疑地蹙起眉，他凝视着散发着浅浅银光的电脑屏幕，把那段文字读了一遍，然后再度了第二次，天啊，他为自己的想法而吃了一惊，他居然在考虑是否存在这种可能，但那只是个梦，不是吗……？  
铝制的手杖放在桌子旁，而约翰现在已经不需要它了。椅子下，蜷缩成一团的金狼偷偷打量着他，金色的眼睛里充斥着笑容，但当约翰一脸困惑地回头看向它时，它又欲盖弥彰的闭上眼，舒服的抻了个懒筋，把尾巴懒洋洋的对着约翰。  
你知道些什么吗？约翰质问自己的狼。  
而金狼困倦的打了个哈欠，像是只被养熟了的温顺的犬科动物，含混地从喉咙里发出两声柔软的咕噜，什么都没说。


	7. Lure it, mark it/引诱它，标记它

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “引诱他，欺骗他，随你怎么做，让它放下戒心。”夏洛克的声音在大脑里响起。

手指扣动扳机，在震耳欲聋的巨大声响里，笑脸先生失去了两只眼睛。黑漆漆的枪口灼灼地散发着热气。夏洛克冷笑一声，像喝醉了一样身形不稳地站在那打量着那个滑稽的黄色图形：失去眼睛的笑脸一无所知地咧着嘴，上扬的弧度简直像杜米埃的作品一样极具讽刺意义。“无聊。”他宣布，唇齿间静静地吐出那个单词，接着像被人抽掉骨头一样重重地倒进了沙发，深蓝色的丝绸睡袍随之扬起。  
落上沙发的时候柔软的布料弹起了他，侧脸看向旁边，夏洛克的眼神浓烈而浑浊，带着不无嘲讽的辛辣笑意，真的吗？他盯着自己的精神体，露出一个百分百福尔摩斯式的假笑，这已经是第二次了。黑豹因为这种言论愤怒地眯起眼，示威性地露出尖利的牙齿，为什么你说得好像都是我的错？  
在满室的硝烟气中，一人一豹面面相觑，夏洛克习惯性的试图谴责对方，结果发现自己无话可说。大眼瞪小眼了好一会儿之后，他才放弃般的烦躁地抓乱了卷发，双脚一蹬，恢复了正常人坐在沙发上的姿势。  
我要抓住他，深蓝色的丝绸睡衣轻飘地滑落上地面，夏洛克仰头看向天花板，突出的喉结上下滚动，无机质的透明眼珠里积攒着山雨欲来的沉郁，那只可恶的小狗。  
你明明被他迷得要死。黑豹心猿意马地闷哼一声，接着卷着尾巴重新窝进了沙发，只懒洋洋地睁开一只眼睛看向坐在对面的夏洛克，所以，今晚？  
当然。他重新兴奋起来，身体稍一用力，直接赤脚踩上了冰冷的木地板，“白天他对我下达了一个指令——”说到这的时候，夏洛克忍不住露出一个兴奋的笑，神采奕奕的眼睛里闪过一丝迷人的光辉（他呵住了他，如何？）。  
“如果他也是我们的一员，”话音刚落，就像高速运转的机器发现故障般顿卡了一下，夏洛克眼珠飞快地转动了两圈，耸起肩，“或者，我是他们当中的一员，”十指合拢，夏洛克用它们轻轻触碰着下巴，“不论如何，他跟我们一样，都是靠精神力施展能力的。既然如此，今晚应该是他最脆弱的时候，在漫长的角逐、奇异的指令之后——”  
一边说着，夏洛克闭上眼，回想到白天发生的一切。在混乱耀眼的阳光里，在摩肩接踵的人群当中，汗水，喧嚣，车流，一千万张模糊的脸，唯一的那个定点。金发男人踉跄地走着，不，他是在逃。背脊像军人一样笔直的挺立，他快速地挪动着双腿，试图远离危险，但他并不恐慌，看在上帝的份上。眼皮之下，夏洛克的眼珠轻微地滚动，一点笑意点亮了他渴望的面容。  
他的呼吸沉稳，心跳只比平常略快了几分。多么近啊，只差一点，夏洛克甚至能分辨出他掌心汗水的气味，他啜饮过何种廉价的速溶咖啡，衣服上清新的洗衣粉气味。他坚定地呼气，吐气，胸口上下起伏，左手却坚如磐石的在手杖上收紧。没人提醒他要把自己包裹完全吗？看在上帝的份上，他脖颈处的皮肤轻轻松松的裸露在外（日光浴曾经将他晒黑），但只肖一眼，夏洛克就瞥见了那衣服末端下隐藏起的手腕，它又细又白，跟他比起来小了绝对不止一号，他已经能够想象到当他握住他、那皮肉在自己掌心内挣扎不得的模样了。他会用那双狼一样的眼睛瞪着他吗？脸上满是陌生的警惕，“你是谁？”这样俗套的开头？与此同时浑身的荷尔蒙在无时不刻的大胆引诱——  
渴望演变成一股涌动在尾椎骨的酥麻阵痛。夏洛克睁开眼睛，从胸腔深处发出一声暧昧的、极不得体的长叹。我要抓住他，伸开的手臂上并排着贴了三块尼古丁贴片，夏洛克眉心微蹙，瞳孔愈黑，像一滩潜藏着未知水怪的黑水。直直地盯着天花板，他棱角分明的脸上显现出近乎病态的兴奋、焦躁和疲惫，高耸的颧骨锐利得似乎能将空气割裂。  
我必须得，我不得不。他对自己承诺，呼吸沉重。趴在他身边的黑豹直起身，晃动着长长的尾巴，眼睛里满是兽性。在沙发上轻缓地迈动着四肢，它神情优雅而傲慢地舔舐着自己的前爪，似乎已经做好了狩猎的准备。  
就今晚。  
***  
夜色里，一只金色皮毛的公狼站在楼顶，身披银辉，仿佛与月光融为一体。冽冽清风吹过，使得它光亮的皮毛上泛起一层层漂亮的涟漪。狼看了会儿月亮，又看了会儿远方，似乎在困惑地等待着谁。片刻之后，它向明显更低的楼层跳去，比普通狼匹更小的身躯轻盈地落地，金狼摇了摇尾巴，湿漉漉的鼻头紧贴着瓷砖，却依然嗅不到任何黑豹留下的气息。  
为什么，它受伤了吗？那个假设一闪而过，狼低低地呜咽了一声，原地拍了下厚重的狼爪，金色的眼睛里有些纯粹的感情一闪而过，像转瞬即逝的焰火。  
狼是约翰最坚强的那一面，狼从不多情。如果是往日，它绝不会露出这种脆弱的表情，也许是因为白日里消耗了大量精神力，也许是因为潜移默化中把对方当成了自己的伴侣，狼烦躁地低吼一声，用力地甩了甩头，试图驱散这恼人的头痛。合上眼，它强忍着不适放任自己的感知力扩散出去。  
像瓶子被打翻后向四周疯狂扩散的溶剂，狼以最原始、最纯粹的姿态感知着月光下的一切情绪。凌晨时分，伦敦比平时安静。大部分人陷入了悠长的睡眠当中，于是静谧，他们的大脑停止了思考，没有痛楚，没有伪装，没有欢愉，只是平静的浅蓝色系，他们宁静地散发着微光，散发着羽毛枕头的柔软香气。孩子的美梦欢乐而离奇，笼罩着一层柔柔的橘色笑意（狼下意识地弯起了眼睛，向前伸展了一下紧绷的躯体）；远处有学生的聚会，疯狂的喧嚣中夹杂一些轻飘黑暗的欲意，但不浓重，年轻人的相聚爱恨都很表层。它淡淡地掠过一切，然后慢慢感受到了一股飞速向前的、混乱的、鲜活的热流——它皮肤之下潜藏着巨大的爆发力，破开风，冲散月光，黑豹奔跑着，低吼，胸腔里是近乎疼痛的孤独和渴求。是他。金狼下意识地咧开嘴巴，落在地上的尾巴在月光里轻柔地摇晃。  
如果它再等一分钟，黑豹会猛地扑上来，摁住它更小一号的身躯，把它压倒在地，用尖利的牙齿抵上它突突跳动着的脖颈。那不就是你期待的吗？一个伴侣。心底有个声音小声说着，你在渴望他，你不该抵抗——微麻的痛感如如羽毛扫过心脏。月光下，狼睁开眼，金色瞳孔显现出片刻的脆弱。  
月光、夜风、伴侣，每个词都叫它迷茫。视线紧紧地锁定在它身上，黑豹越来越近了，奔跑时带起风，带起孤独的渴求和痛楚的愿望。不管外界如何，那双眼睛一瞬不瞬地凝视着它，如离弦之箭一样猛地刺向它的心脏。那种凝视让它感觉到重要，像一根被放置在放大镜下的棉絮，等待着聚焦和燃烧。但，不，不，士兵不能投降。那丝犹疑在最后一刻烟消云散。撑起四肢，狼绷紧了肌肉，如梦方醒般骤然跳上了高处，柔软的尾巴轻柔地在空气中划出一道美丽的弧。扑空了的黑豹低吼一声，这是声充满怒气的咆哮，但比起不甘听上去更像是痛苦，甚至是控诉的委屈，意识到不对的公狼脚步仓促停住。站在不远处，它迟疑着回头。  
风带动了狼金色的长毛，静静凝视着停在原地的黑豹，它表情犹疑，脚下依然随时准备好了逃离。而黑豹呜呜地趴在那，前肢弯曲，深蓝色的眼睛静静地看着它，它从那里读到了不满、困惑、伴侣、痛楚，以及，显而易见的求救。  
你受伤了。像一道闪电滑过漆黑的长空，金狼莫名读懂了它想表达的内容。果然，黑豹似乎也意识到了它的会意，趴得更低了些，湿润润的蓝眼珠深深地凝望着它，像一只受了委屈后无比伤心又难以倾诉的大猫。  
狼思忖了一下，最终还是跳回了原地。保持着几米的距离，它谨慎地一点点靠近，只有在地上不停轻扫的尾巴泄露了此时努力想掩饰的心情。黑豹明显注意到了那个，在金狼看不见的地方，它轻轻翘起嘴角。  
“引诱他，欺骗他，随你怎么做，让它放下戒心。”夏洛克的声音在大脑里响起。  
“他跟我们一样很少遇到同类，所以才会慌不择路下意识地选择逃离。但他其实是想要的，渴望的，所以他的狼才会选中我们，在一个不甘平凡的夜巡里——”  
如果是往常，敏锐的金狼一定能意识到其中的端倪，但不是此刻，不是它无比疲惫、又被巨大的愧疚冲击得头脑昏昏的时候——这是约翰第一次对同类进行精神操控，也许是注入的念头太强，所以引起了对方的头痛。  
金狼沮丧得耳朵都塌下去了，慢慢走进了黑豹的攻击范围，它用鼻尖轻轻顶了下对方的脖颈，然后便谨慎地后退了一步，明亮的金色瞳孔默默地注视着对方，生怕它跳起来突然对自己进行攻击。在意识到黑豹依然趴在原地，像等待救治的国王一样漫不经心之后，狼才稍微放下了戒心，试探着舔舐着它细腻光滑的纯黑色皮毛，呜咽地表达歉意。  
酥麻的快意顺着大脑皮层爬向整具死气沉沉的身体，窝在221B的沙发里，夏洛克满足地轻吟，黑豹于是同样发出一声舒服的呜呜声。像眷恋温度似的，它用头轻轻擦过金狼的肩颈，开始用自己热烘烘的身体回应。狼被它的自来熟吓了一跳，脸腾的一下红了起来，而黑豹却好像丝毫不知，依然暖暖地拱着它，亲昵地在它身上磨来磨去，喉咙里发出低沉暧昧的咕噜。  
“靠近它，或者让它靠近你。趁它放下戒心的时候去标记，牙齿咬进皮肤，唾液留上躯体。”  
“今晚是他最脆弱的时候。只要一些表演，我们就能达成自己的目的。一旦被标记上，那道屏障将形同虚设，我们可以轻而易举的顺着气味找到他的踪迹——”  
它很温暖。这是第一反应。金狼把脸埋在黑豹柔软光亮的皮毛中，深嗅了一口它的气息，然后在意识到自己做了些什么之后羞愧得把脸埋得更深。黑豹不知何时站了起来，静静地凝视着它，一双巨大的深蓝色眼睛仿佛氤氲着月光水色和雾气。金狼在安静里意识到了什么，它回头。  
四目相对的瞬间，金狼似乎突然被迷惑了，黑豹凝视着它，一双眼睛似乎有穿透灵魂的魔力。也许是因为月光为它镀上的银白清辉，也许是因为那双深邃迷人的眼眸，它一时间忘记了所有，心里只剩下缥缈倦怠的疲惫。我一直在等待着的，它想着，近乎酸楚的，就像是流浪太久的士兵突然意识到自己重归故土一样手足无措。它想要去依恋，把项颈暴露在黑豹视线当中，小声地呜咽着寻求一个温暖的怀抱，但它已经坚强的太久，久到早就忘了该怎样去依赖任何生命。示弱只能让它尴尬而焦虑。父亲不会停止酗酒，母亲也不会为他停留，哈利敷衍着逃避，战友们不得已的和他挥手。我一直是孤独的。狼想着。它总去安慰约翰，不，你不是一个人。但谁都很清楚，精神体只是约翰的一部分，它是他坚强的缩影，在他受伤时比他更加强硬，他始终是自己一个，孤独的灵魂永远颠沛流离。  
它差点就要低头了，只差那么一点，但黑豹眼底那丝异常的、转瞬即逝的光泽突然惊醒了所有。狼敏锐地意识到了有什么地方出了差错，虽然它还不知道那是什么，但上过战场的直觉告诉它那绝对不会有错——它条件反射地后退一步，几乎是一瞬间的事，黑豹张开嘴，骤然冲向它的脖颈处，闪闪发光的皮毛下是极具爆发力的肌肉动作。狼大惊，近乎狼狈地躲掉了这猛兽一扑，再一落地时看向对方，黑豹的脸上再无一丝一毫的脆弱，兴致勃勃地看着它，它华丽矜贵的皮毛如黑色绸缎般映衬着月光。  
意识到自己受骗的金狼气急败坏地发出一声怒吼，用自己最快的速度转身就逃。黑豹早就猜到了它的举动，一下子就扑住了它的狼尾。金狼瞬间怒气值暴涌，转回身，用尽全力地飞扑回去，然后两只野兽纠缠在一起。它的力量虽远不及对方，但胜在一时间爆发的强大气场——金狼毕竟上过战场杀过人，更何况此时一副被欺骗后痛楚又懊恼的神情——黑豹被它通红的双目震住了一秒（主要是心虚和疑惑），也就是在这一秒，金狼解救了自己被压制的尾巴，朝反方向飞奔出去，直直地擦过黑豹的头顶。  
历史总是相似的，黑豹紧跟其后，像它们初遇时一样对金狼穷追不舍，但只是在最后时刻咆哮着撞上了虚空。  
金狼再次消失在屏障之后。  
不！不！在221B的沙发里，夏洛克怒吼着，像触电般猛地坐了起来，几乎疯狂地把手指插入自己凌乱的长发之中。流落在伦敦小巷里的精神体像追着尾巴的猫一样迷茫地低吼，却只能嗅到虚无。精神图景里的大地像是感知到了他的情绪一样开始剧烈地震荡，夏洛克的思维宫殿开始摇曳，像是处在崩溃的边缘，精致又极富逻辑的建筑群上不停地滑落着碎屑。目眦欲裂地抱住自己的头，夏洛克沉重地呼吸，双目病态的发着红，挣扎着试图拯救自己残存的意识，却突然感受到那股直穿脑仁的剧痛。  
呼吸骤然一窒，他只来得及发出一声闷哼，接着就像被子弹穿过大脑一样，背脊突然僵住。  
下一秒，像被四肢被抽干了力气的木偶，他沉沉地向地面倒落。这一幕宛如像电影的慢镜头，他丧失了所有的听力，紧接着，视网膜像被墨水覆盖一样慢慢模糊不清。  
夏洛克知道自己的能力从不稳定，这也就是他一直限制着自己使用它的原因。他的思维宫殿从不稳固。思维发散的距离越远，持续时间越久，他就会越……难以掌控。  
头脑昏昏地看着头顶最后的天花板，他放任自己的意识一点点滑向黑暗。但，天啊，他只是觉得好笑，谁能想到，他自己也想不到，他想要那个人居然到了这种地步。  
为了他把自己逼到神游。


End file.
